A is for the Alphabet
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.
1. A is for Apples

Author's Notes

Felt like doing more drabbles, and the twins deserve some cuteness and happiness after all the Hell I put them through. Each drabble has something to do with a letter, starting from A and ending at Z, and each is 100 words. All of them take place before the divorce as well, so the Minamoto family is as happy as can be…hopefully.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>01 – <span>**A** is for **A**pples 

Tomoko carefully peeled the apple and finally cut it, with one twin plastered to each side fascinately watching her. A year old, they were maturing…slowly.

'Here,' she said gently, handing Kouichi the first piece.

Kouji, unhappy at being left out, plopped himself onto his mother's lap and snatched the piece.

'No Kouji,' she scolded. 'You don't snatch.'

Kouichi's face scrunched up.

'There there.' She patted the elder twin's head, before gently prying the apple piece out of Kouji's hands and giving it back to Kouchi, giving the other another piece from the plate.

They ate happily. She sighed, relieved.


	2. Baby Boom

Author's Notes

Here's the second installment. I'm not writing them in order so the updates will be a little disjointed.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>02 – <span>**B**a**b**y **B**oom

When she missed her period for the third time, she knew something was off. At the beginning, she scarcely dared to hope, but after two pregnancy tests from the pharmacy and a trip to the Doctors for a blood test, the long awaited dream was turning into a reality.

After trying for five years, she was pregnant.

When she broke the news to Kousei, he fainted. But once the shock wore off, he was plenty excited.

Until she went for an ultrasound, and came back with the news of twins.

That was a whole lot more overwhelming.

'You're not going to have triplets by next week?'

Just like a man.


	3. Cake for All

Author's Notes

Kouji can't cook in the Burgermon episode. You have to mix cake thoroughly, not just for a long time. Otherwise you wind up with dry powder, lumps and quite a bit of mess.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>03 – <span>**C**ake for All

Tomoko handed each twin a plastic bowl and wooden spoon. Even at two, their reactions were markedly different. Kouji banged the spoon against the bowl in some non-existent melody, and Kouichi turned his bowl upside down and put it on his head like a hat.

Their mother laughed. 'So no-one wants to help me mix the batter?'

In a flash, both bows were thrust out at her, and she added a little cake mix and milk to each.

They mixed furiously, then poured into a small mould and watched them cook.

Kouichi's was nice and soft. Kouji's still needed some work.


	4. It's Dad's Turn

Author's Notes

Arigato to everyone who read and reviewed. Here's the next drabble.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>04 – It's <span>**D**a**d**'s Turn

'Here you go,' a nurse said cheerfully, handing the tiny bundle over to Kousei. He handled the baby a little tentatively; he looked so fragile in his grip. Born prematurely like most twins, his first born was _a lot_ smaller than anticipated.

He started screaming and crying pretty loud though.

Tomoko was still inside, giving birth to their second child…hopefully.

And hopefully, Kousei thought, gently jiggling the baby in his arms, that one won't wail as soon as he took him.

It was almost like Kouichi hated him already. He hadn't had a chance to do anything yet!


	5. Extra Special

Author's Notes

Their birth celebration. It's different in every culture. Ours is after seven days, and we shave the babies head...and do other things. I don't know, ever been to one (except my own which does not count). No siblings or younger cousins.

Arigato to everyone who's reading. You guys really make my day.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>05 – <span>**E**xtra Sp**e**cial

She wasn't a particularly huge fan of ceremonies, but there were some she didn't mind. Her wedding reception was an obvious one, though it had dragged on for ages. Some others, like the tea ceremonies her mother in law was so fond of, were rather tiring, especially when done too often. But you only got married once.

And you only celebrated your first born once too.

This was an extra special one, because 100 days after July 23, she was celebrating and thanking the gods for not one child, but two.

The priest prayed for their purity, protection and happiness.


	6. Frame of a Family

Author's Notes

Finally done writing them all. Well, not finally. It didn't take as long as I thought it would.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>06 – <span>**F**rame o**f** a **F**amily

The idea to take a family picture had seemed rather good at the time, but it was going downhill fast.

The first problem was a bit of an outstanding one. That problem was Kouichi was afraid of the camera flash. _And_ it was one of those murky days where you needed the flash, otherwise it wouldn't have been a problem at all.

Next problem was that Koui was being rather fussier than usual, recovering from a cold.

Third was that the photographer was taking way too long and Kousei was itching for a case file...and Kameyo her chair.

Somehow…it all turned out picture-perfect.


	7. Game Time

Author's Notes

Here's another drabble.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>07 – <span>**G**ame Time

The twins were in their playroom, playing…sort of. Kouichi had been reading (or looking at the pictures of) a large-print book with a stuffed black kitten by his side…until Kouji had borrowed the kitten to add to the mini-war of the stuffed animals.

Kouichi didn't like his kitten being taken though, and he grabbed for it…and missed.

So he did the next best thing. Cried.

Kouji looked triumphant, then guilty…handing the toy back with a sad look in his face.

Now the elder twin looked guilty, and tried to pass it back, sniffing.

The kitten went back and forth.


	8. Hungry Stomachs

Author's Notes

Looks like last chapter was a favourite. Hope you enjoy this next one. Arigato everyone!

None of my stories have been able to beat The Dreamwalker in reviews yet. Think you guys can change that?

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>08 – <span>**H**ungry Stomac**h**s

'Eww, don't eat that!' Kouichi shrieked as his brother picked up the masterpiece he had created in the backyard: a mud-pie, full of twigs and dead worms and of course, mud.

'Wasn't gonna,' Kouji muttered, glaring at his stomach as if daring it to contradict him. Predictably, it did. 'Sh-be quiet stomach,' he amended under his father's reproachable glare, before flushing and crushing the mud-pie.

'Snack time,' Tomoko called a few minutes later.

Kouichi cracked up at his brother's face when the mud-cake was announced…until he got his own piece which he apprehensively prodded.

'There's no worms in here…is there?'


	9. Iodine Stings

Author's Notes

Here's the next one. A clumsy Kouichi. We all know we love it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>09 – <span>**I**od**i**ne St**i**ngs

'Oww. That huwts.'

Kouichi hissed as his mother dabbed antiseptic on the scrapes that decorated his knees, fighting down a sniff as his eyes and nose watered.

'Hush honey,' Tomoko said, a little distractedly as she cleaned away the tiny granules of dirt and other soil composites from the skin so it could heal over without risk of infection. 'Mama will kiss it all better in a minute.'

True to her word, in a minute she was all done, putting a square piece of gauze on each knee and then kissing the top. 'Do watch where you're going next time.'


	10. Jelly and Jam

Author's Notes

Some originality between the twins here. I found it cute. Especially the image.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>10 – <span>**J**elly and **J**am

Kouichi carefully scooped a bit of jam onto the plastic knife before slowly (and approximately evenly) spreading it on the slice of bread.

'You're going too slow,' Kouji complained, chopping the jelly up.

'Am not,' the older twin replied. He was doing two sides of bread for every small bowl of diced jelly…which he felt was quite a good rate.

'Are too.'

They swapped to settle the score, finishing together.

'Done!'

When their parents sat to eat though, they found half the sandwiches differing in their jam proportions (but more liberal than the rest) and half the jelly cubes arranged uniquely.


	11. Sweet Kisses

Author's Notes

This is one of _my_ favourites. Just too cute when I wrote it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p>11 <strong>- <strong>Sweet** K**isses

He couldn't help but smile as he gently nudged the door to their bedroom open. Tomoko was fast asleep, lying on her side and long black hair spilling all over the pillow, a tiny baby nestled into the crook of each of her arms. The two identical bundles were also fast asleep, tiny little hands clutching a fist full of hair each.

It was a picture-perfect moment, but he daren't take one for running the risk of awakening them all with the flash.

So he settled with planting a kiss on each small baby-soft forehead. And his wife's sweet lips.


	12. Lie to Sleep

Author's Notes

Err...nothing much to say. Except Kouji just can't admit when he has a nightmare, can he?

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>12 – <span>**L**ie to S**l**eep

Tomoko had just settled into her blankets when her bedroom door creaked open.

'Mama?'

She lifted her head and squinted in the darkness, just making out Kouichi's blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears. Immediately, she held out her arms, taking the boy into her embrace.

'What is it honey?' she cooed.

He sniffed something incoherent as his mother stroked his hair.

He had just fallen asleep when the door creaked open again.

'It's cold,' Kouji muttered. So he joined the huddle.

When Kousei arrived, Tomoko just smiled and shrugged.


	13. Being a Mum

Author's Notes

I'm so glad everyone's enjoying so far. Here's the halfway point...not that it really means anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A<span> is for the Alphabet

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>13 – <span>Being a **M**u**m**

Telling her mother of the first week she brought her babies home was…interesting to say the least, particularly for any eavesdropping on the conversation.

She had gone from inconsolably happy to inconsolably distressed in a matter of minutes.

'You'll never know if you'll make a good mother and your husband a good father until you try. And if I second-guessed myself every time you did something that made me feel like a bad parent…well, we'd all be in pieces by now.'

Tomoko laughed sheepishly at her mother's words.

'We lost quite a bit of sleep over you.'

She yawned. 'Me too.'


	14. New Year's Resolution

Author's Notes

This is actually the last one I wrote up. Couldn't come up with something for awhile there.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi &Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>14 – <span>**N**ew Year's Resolutio**n**

It was five minutes to midnight, and the Minamoto family lay on the roof, counting the minutes and watching the sky and waiting.

Two minutes to midnight, and the sky lit up with bursts of coloured lights.

Five seconds to midnight, and the twins held their breath simultaneously…

It was midnight, and they closed their eyes and made a resolution before opening them to see the magnificent final burst of white that showered the entire country in light and shooting stars. They smiled and lay together as the light faded.

They resolved their family would always be together like this.


	15. Owl's Eyes

A is for the Alphabet

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>15 – <span>**O**wl Eyes 

'I found one,' four year old Kouichi shrieked, pointing at the black sky where he had just seen a comet shoot by.

'No way.' Kouji squinted at the sky, seeing nothing. 'I don't see anything,' he pouted straight after.

'Ooh, there! Another one!' The elder twin actually stood up in his excitement.

'Sit down,' Kousei cautioned. 'You might fall off the roof.'

Kouichi did as he was told, scanning the skies for another flash. 'There's one,' he said a few second later, pointing at a sparkle Tomoko managed to spot…barely.

'You must have owl eyes,' she laughed as Kouji spotted one…finally.


	16. Piggyback

Author's Note

Poor Kousei's getting old.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>16 – <span>**P**iggy-back

Going for long walks was relaxing after all the tedious work he sometimes had to do, but there was one disadvantage to bringing his sons along. They got tired far quicker than he did. And they were now too big to carry at once…even if he wanted to rip holes into his pants, scrape up his knee-caps and get yelled at by his wife.

Or break his back.

And he couldn't carry only one piggy-back style. They'd either complain because his brother was tireder or it wasn't fair his brother was getting carried.

Next time, he was getting a trolley.


	17. The Queen's Crown

Author's Notes

Remember the scene where Kousei was talking to the comatose Kouichi in Sakura, Mono no Aware? That bit at the end is referring to the same shirt.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>17 – The <span>**Q**ueen's Crown

'Your little boys are adorable. And so well behaved too.'

Those kind of comments made any parent glow with pride, and Tomoko was no exception, holding Kouichi's right hand in her left and Kouji's left hand in her right.

Their neighbour's children were doing…something in their backyard. Whatever it was involved lots of noise apparently.

Noise didn't got particularly well with either twin.

'Oh, they make their fair share of trouble,' Tomoko sighed. 'Kouichi painted Kousei's work shirt with wall paint yesterday.'

'No doubt he kept it.'

'Oh yes. Ironed and in one of those bags, right beside his best suit.


	18. Rocking Chair

Author's Notes

My parents used to do this to me. It's still my favourite chair in the house.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>18 – Rocking Chair<span>

Kameyo gently shifted the little baby she held in arms, letting the lulling motion of the rocking chair coax him into slumber. His wailing had simmered into quieter sobs.

'Hush, hush,' the old woman said gently to her grandson.

She gave her feet a firm little push, and the rocking chair rocked further. Eventually the tears stopped and the baby fell into a doze.

Then she took the bundle and tucked him into the crib he shared with his twin brother.

Minutes later, more crying ensured and she quickly rushed to quieten Kouji before he woke Kouichi again.


	19. Sun is Shining

A is for the Alphabet

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi &Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>19 – <span>**S**un i**s S**hining

_Splash. Splat._

Kouichi blinked and looked down, lifting a muddy gumboot to further inspect the puddle he had walked into. Kouji marched right past him, not even noticing the state of his own clothes.

The parents sighed, exchanged glances, and split up. Tomoko took the elder twin's hand and inquired what was so fascinating about the mud while Kouichi looked at her with big blue eyes and a scoop of mud he had picked up, and Kousei chased after the younger twin…who was apparently bored.

They regrouped and got a little further before Kouichi stopped again.

'Look! A rainbow!'

This time, they all stopped.


	20. Twin Telepathy

Author's Notes

This was actually the first one I wrote. My cousins used to do this all the time.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

Who knows. Maybe this time next week this fic will be complete.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>20 – <span>**T**win **T**elapa**t**hy 

Sometimes, having a twin could be a headache. Or a stomach ache. Particularly when there was only one bathroom in the house.

_Especially _when both bladders needed to empty themselves at the same time.

Two year old Kouichi danced anxiously by the door, hands clenched somewhere by his mid-section, waiting for the sound of the flush which would tell him he could sprint in. Unfortunately, it wasn't coming.

'Huwwy up Kouji,' the slightly elder twin wailed.

Seriously, it wasn't his fault he was a split second slower.

Finally, he heard the flushing…and bolted.


	21. Understanding

Author's Notes

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Left at the crack of dawn for an exam and got back more than twelve hours later. Word of advice, take lots of low GI food. Sugar just doesn't cut it.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>21 – <span>**U**nderstanding

The twins were used to sharing by the time they started preschool, but the same couldn't be said for every kid. Some of them had grown up alone and were used to getting everything for themselves.

Those who had shared amongst themselves either cried or hit.

Kouji did the latter, bonking the offender on the head with a red block when he tried to swipe the yellow one his brother had been reaching for with his newly-made friend.

The other wailed.

Kouichi looked at the block in his hand, then offered it with a smile.

He put it on top.


	22. Virus or Plague

Author's Notes

Both twins are sick. Poor guys. *Sniff*.

Don't forget to leave some well wishes for them. On that note, guess what the next one's about. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>22 – <span>**V**irus or Plague

Two normal twins were a handful. Two sick twins were…well, they were impossible.

You couldn't really blame them though. After all, between throwing up milk (they were just past the breast-feeding stage) and having to get their nappies changed every half hour or so, they were feeling rather uncomfortable.

And since they couldn't talk, they did the only thing they could. Cried.

Tomoko and Kousei held them in the bath to try and get their fevers down (and clean them up). Kameyo rocked them in her rocking chair. Then they coaxed some medicine into their system and sung them to sleep…again.


	23. Wish Upon a candle Flame

A is for the Alphabet

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>23 – <span>**W**ish Upon a Candle Flame

With two birthday boys, they needed two cakes, and two pairs of candles, if only so they didn't accidently blow out each other's as they did on their first birthday…or bump heads. That year, each cake, a swirled mix of vanilla and chocolate (less of the latter), had four candles. Three said their little boys were three years old, and the fourth was to grow on.

They'll be needing a new packet of candles in a couple of years.

They each blew, and the flames went out.

'What did you wish for?' Tomoko asked.

'We can't _tell_ 'kaa-san,' they replied simultaneously.


	24. Xmas Celebration

A is for the Alphabet

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>24 – <span>**X**-mas Celebration

The twins were having fun decorating the tree. Of course, at six months all they really did was take things out of the big red box and scatter them around the living room. Very few things made it to the tree, much less _on_ it. But that was fine. It was their first Christmas after all, and Tomoko had already put the sharper and more fragile ornaments on the high branches. There was little danger of them falling; the twins were currently too tiny to bring down the conifer, even with their combined strength.

Presents were opened under the table…mostly.


	25. Yellow is Mellow

Author's Notes

Hehe. Kouji is a little obsessed with yellow. I think navy blue with yellow design would look really nice on Tomoko, but yellow majority clashes with her pale skin. If she was a little darker, then a placcid yellow might have worked…like Kouji's shirt, but she looks a little too pale.

And one more to go after this. That'll go up tomorrow along with the next chapter of Mirror Distortions...provided I finish. Seriouly, seven papers and no sign of the end. I seriously underestimated that chapter...

Anywho, enjoy. And I want to know, what do you think Z is going to be? I love this question because my name has a Z in it. Actually, my full name has 2, which is not only very unusual (apparently, but it's not like having to X's or something-never seen that before), but puts me at the front of the name game too. Z's the last letter after all, so it has the most weighting. The letter is weighted depending on its position in the alphabet, then you add up your whole name, including middle names. It seems a little pointless seeing as you don't pick your name, but it was in primary school...

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>25 – <span>**Y**ellow is Mellow 

'It's too bright.'

'Bright is good.'

'Not if it's going to hurt everybody's eyes.'

A pout. 'Doesn't hurt mine.'

'Then you're abnormal.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'_Otou-san!_'

Why did he agree to this? Oh yeah, to surprise his wife on her 21st birthday.

He sighed. 'Kouichi, don't call your brother abnormal.' A pause. "Where'd you learn-?'

He stopped once he realised the boys had abandoned the sunflower yellow kimono in favour for a much mellower yellow decorated with navy blue.

'This one,' Kouji said.

The yellow sort of clashed with Tomoko's skin.

'We have the reverse colour-scheme,' the salesgirl said.

Perfect.


	26. Zebra Stripes

Author's Notes

A symbolic finish. Zebras rolling around. Black and white stripes. Yin and Yang.

And that's it. Hope you all enjoyed.

* * *

><p><span>A is for the Alphabet<span>

It didn't take him all that long, all things considered, to learn the English alphabet. Regardless, a lot of things happened in that time. 26-Pre divorce drabbles, 100 words each.

Kouichi K/Koichi & Kouji M/Koji

* * *

><p><span>26 – <span>**Z**ebra Stripes

Kousei blinked as his sons rolled in the backyard. For a moment, it became impossible to distinguish them, dressed in white shirts (grass stains!) and black pants…until they collapsed side-by-side, laughing.

'What are you doing?'

'Being zebras,' Kouji giggled, a little breathlessly.

'We saw a movie,' Kouichi explained. 'Zebras rolled and rolled, and you couldn't tell which was white and which was black anymore.'

They laughed a little longer.

'Let's do it again.'

'Yeah. Let's.'

They went back to the edge and rolled again, getting rather dirty but looking happy.

''tou-san? Do we make good zebras?'

'Yes, you do.'


End file.
